


Just...Wait

by xikra1648



Series: Every Office Has Their Jim and Pam [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unrequited Love, mentions of the office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xikra1648/pseuds/xikra1648
Summary: Everybody loves 'The Office' because everybody can relate to it at least a little bit.  Everyone has had that one job where crazy is the norm, everyone has had that one coworker that could accurately be described as the 'office Dwight.'  For Garcia, however, she became hooked when she first saw the dynamic between Jim and Pam, because the BAU has their own version of Jim and Pam.The likeliness was actually uncanny...





	Just...Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea like this for a while, and then there were gifs from The Office on my Tumblr and screenshots of scenes on my Pinterest feed...and here we are...

# Every Office Has Their Jim and Pam

### Just...Wait

It hadn’t taken long for Garcia to get hooked on _The Office_.  About half way through the first episode, to be honest, and it was entirely because of _one thing._

_Jim Halpert and Pam Beesly._

Yes, it was sweet, heartbreaking, and Penelope Garcia wanted nothing more than for it to work out because – television show or not – it would be proof that the BAU’s own version of the Jim-and-Pam romance could work out.

The similarities were _uncanny_.  You were a Special Agent, finishing your PhD in Behavioral Psychology.  You would eventually be taking the profiling classes and a promotion to an SSA as you moved into the role of a profiler, but for now you were sort of a general assistant.  You spend your days in the office making sure everyone got the reports, contacts, or information they needed.  You’d help interview victims, witnesses, or even unsubs between going on coffee or food runs, make sure the hotel rooms were booked and held.  You’d help with general research, setting up custody interviews, even offered to help Reid with the last report he published in some professional journal.

That last thing wasn’t at _all_ surprising, seeing as the two of you were nearly inseparable.  That wasn’t a surprise, seeing as your eyes and your smile just lightened up a room every time you were with Spencer.  You’d admitted you’d listen to his random facts for hours, you had similar interests, talked about _everything_.  If it weren’t for you, Dr. Spencer Reid would probably never go out on his days off, but instead there were weekends he didn’t spend reading eight books.

Your _fiancé_ didn’t even care how much time you spent with the young doctor.  Then again, the meatheads in Organized Crime tended to be over confidant.

It wasn’t a _secret_ that Reid was head over heels for you, those _puppy eyes_ he’d give you weren’t as well-hidden as he thought.  They were hidden from _you_ , but everyone else saw them.  Gideon even got a hold of tickets to a photography exhibit – you took every photography class your school offered and considered becoming a photographer when you were younger.  You weren’t entirely clear what happened, you didn’t talk about your past all that much but that was a state of being for _most_ of the BAU.  It was safe to say everyone went through some mentally scarring shit, that was practically a requirement for becoming a profiler.

“I promise you, Boy Wonder, they’re gonna break up,” Garcia urged as she tried to keep the genius from giving up all hope, “She’ll realize he’s not right for her, probably the second she finishes that PhD and has time to realize he’s an asshole, and then _that’s_ when you come in and _sweep_ her off her feet –“

“Garcia, stop – “ Reid tried to explain, but it could be hard to stop Garcia when she was on a roll.

“No, _no_ , no.  He’s just not right for her, she won’t be happy with him, and you are, and it’s going to happen.” Garcia insisted before exclaiming, in the safety of her office, “ _I will make sure it happens!_ Just you wait – “

“That’s what I’ve _been_ doing!”  God, he couldn’t believe he was about to explain this out loud.  When he just kept it to himself, never said anything out loud, it didn’t sound so… _horrible._   He hung his head and ran a hand through his hair, making it even more of a mess as he gathered himself to explain just what he was talking about.  Looking back up at the technical analyst and explaining, “I know, it sounds crazy, but all I can do is wait.  You’re right, she’s smart, and she will see what kind of guy Ryan is, but that’s…it’s not something you can force.  She’s got to see it for herself, and I know on _some_ level she does, she’s been engaged to the guy for two years and made _no_ plans for the wedding, I just have to…wait.”

Garcia nodded, hugging the young profiler before promising, “If you need anything, I’m here, and never give up.”

“I know,” Reid returned the hug, “I won’t.”

He couldn’t give up hope, but all he could do was wait.  With one last, sad, smile Reid left for his desk.  It was reaching the end of the day, seeing you start to pack up wouldn’t have been so odd if the two of you didn’t already have plans.

“Oh good, I was about to go find you,” you seemed relieved that Spencer was making his way back to his desk, but the look on your face was…uncomfortable, “Ryan is going out with some other guys from Organized Crime, and apparently they’re all bringing their girlfriends, I’m so sorry…can we reschedule the movie?”

The two of you were planning on going out to see a series of European films that were part of a series from the 40’s.  You had been looking forward to this for _weeks_ , it had been your idea to go in the first place.

“Don’t worry about it, we could go tomorrow if that works.”  He shoved his own feelings aside, you were already feeling bad enough and he couldn’t bear for you to hurt anymore.

“Thank you so much, Spence,” you hugged him tightly, relaxing a little as he returned the hug and rubbed your back, you were smiling when you pulled away, grabbing your things before you took off with the promise, “I’ll make it up to you, I promise!”

Spencer waved casually as you left, before practically collapsing at his desk and eyeing the pile of reports he had been planning on saving for Monday.  Might as well get a start on it, it's not like he had any other plans.

"C'mon, kid," Morgan cut into Spencer's thoughts as he knocked on the younger agent's desk, "We're getting drinks."

"Morgan, I'm fine-"

"They're not for you, they're for me," Morgan cut him off, "You're not the only one invested in this thing."

_'This thing'_ could have referred to anything, technically, but Spencer really wasn't in the mood to pretend he didn't know what Morgan was talking about.  Instead of arguing, saying he didn't want to go out or he had too much work to do, Spencer just grabbed his bag and left with Morgan.

Knowing he had to wait, that it was the best thing he could do, didn't make it any easier.


End file.
